Till Death Do Us Part
by teenwriter827
Summary: Steve met Kono well before the show began. Then they fell in love and got married. Now, they must find a balance between their personal life and work. Will they manage it? Or will they crash and burn hard? How does this previously established relationship change everything for them. Read and find out. Rating may change depending. Read Author's note. Steve/Kono


Okay, so I've had a really bad hankering to write a Steven McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua Fanfiction for a while. I'm still not abandoning anything, but everytime I try to work on a new chapter for anything I find myself writing this. So, i figure, write it, and then I'll be able to finish that chapter of Project New Path i've been working on. I'm going to be taking massive liberties with this as far as ages, backstories, rankings and other things. Ok, so for the ages:

Steven J. McGarrett- 15 when sent to mainland for Junior and Senior Year of HS. 17 when he went to the Naval Academy. 21 when he graduates. He is 26 when he joins the SEAL's. He would be 32 in the Pilot episode

Kono Kalakaua- 15 when she is signed to a surfing contract. She is around 21 when she blows out her knee. She's 22 when she joins the academy. She is 26 by the first episode making Steve only 6 years older than her in Pilot. However in this story she's only going to be 3 years younger than him making her 24 when she blows out her knee in

Chin Ho Kelly- He's 6 years older than Steve

Danny Williams- He's a year younger the Steve

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0**

* * *

Prologue:

 **1998**

Ensign Steven J. McGarrett US Navy, aged 21, fresh from the Navy Academy was walking along the beach in Miami. He was on leave for a week that only officially started tomorrow. He _knew_ she should've taken his leave back home but he couldn't face his father. Not yet. So instead he sat on a surf board waiting for a wave in the relatively calm Atlantic Ocean. Suddenly breaking from his thoughts when he noticed that a young woman who might very well have been of Hawaii get knocked off her board when a jet skii hit it. Diving right off his boat he swam to her grabbing her forearm and pulling her with him towards his board. Once they were both on it he caught his breath and then asked her if she was okay. "Yah Brah, thanks. I don't know if I could've gotten up by myself. I'm really dizzy right now. I'm Kono Kalakaua by the way." she told him holding out a hand and appearing not to notice the blood pooling in her hair.

"Steve McGarrett. You're bleeding. Let's get you too a medic before sharks start coming." he smiled at the rather beautiful woman and began to paddle to the shore.

"McGarrett you said?" He nodded to her question and when they were close enough to the shore he got off the board and asked her if she needed any help. "Umm..." she bit her lip and Steve couldn't help but find it rather attractive. "Sure." she finally said after a moment. Slinging his arm around her waist he quickly helped her off the board, placed it in the sand, and then practically carried her to a medic tent. "Are you related to a John McGarrett? From Hawaii?" she asked after they got there and while he waited for the medics to patch her up.

"Yes. He's my father. How did you know?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

"My cousin is Chin Ho Kelly. John McGarrett is his training officer." Ah. that made sense. "So Miss Kalakaua, what brings you other way from Hawaii to the beaches of Miami?"

"Call me Kono please. Surfing competition. I was supposed to compete later this week but now my board is wrecked." she seemed disappointed and understandably so. Surfing for a lot of people in Hawaii was a way of life. Making a split second decision he said, "Well you can use my board if you let me take you out to dinner."

* * *

Kono couldn't believe the day she was having. She was supposed to be practicing but then some jackass decided to run her over with a jet ski. After the hit she had struggled to get back to the surface as she was instantly dizzy. Then she felt a strong grip on her forearm and found herself on another surfboard only to learn it belonged to the son of her beloved cousin's training officer. Now that same man was offering her his board, something not done lightly in Hawaii, for a date. She checked him out. He was tall, broad shouldered in rather handsome. "Okay." she found herself saying smiling warmly at the man. "But I get to choose the place." he laughed and agreed and soon after the medics allowed her to leave and he walked with her to pick up his board and take it back to her hotel room. She quickly found out that he was also staying in that same hotel only a floor below her and the settled that he would meet her in the lobby at 6 that evening. Smiling at him as he walked away she disappeared into her room to rest for a couple of hours before getting ready for her date.

* * *

At exactly 6 that evening Steve met his date, Kono in the lobby and was stunned by her dress. "Wow, you look beautiful Kono." He told her. She blushed prettily and he offered his arm to her. She not so discretely checked him out. He was dressed in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone. He looked good and she told him so. With a laugh he led her to his rental truck and took her to _The Capital Grill_. After a few hours of talking back and forth and getting to know each other, they eventually decided to call it a night and he led her back to her room where he kissed her good night and asked if she was busy tomorrow. When she replied no, he asked if she would like to tour the city with him. After a moments debate she agreed and gave him her phone number telling him she would call him when she woke up. He kissed her once more and then left with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **September 8th, 2001**

Lieutenant Junior Grade Steve McGarrett was a nervous wreck. Today he would introduce Kono to his father. Over the past three years since they had met in Miami he'd stayed in contact with her as much as possible. He'd used leave to come and see her as many times as he could, and she would often drop in when she was on the mainland if he was in port and not at sea. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door and smiled when she answered. "Hey sweetheart." he told her as he kissed her passionately. "Steve," she giggled when he began to run his hands up and down her sides. "Your father is waiting. We don't want to be late." He sighed and pulled away before nodding and leading her to his new truck that he had just bought. "Is this a new truck?" she asked as she climbed inside. "Yeah. I figured since I spend most of my time on an aircraft carrier and renting cars when I am on leave, I didn't need one. But if this week goes well, I'm going to be spending a lot of leave on the Island and I just figured that you could watch it for me while I'm gone." she smiled and nodded and wondered what he meant by this week. Unnoticed by her, he begin to fiddle with a box in his pocket. Whether his father approved or not, he was gonna ask her to marry him. However it appeared he didn't have to worry about that as his father loved Kono, and told Steve to never let her go. Steve took that as his cue and got down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket. "Kono Kalakaua, we've known each other for three years now, and I can't imagine ever loving someone more than I love you. Those long nights at sea, or on base, it's only the thoughts of you that get me through. I love how passionate you are, and how beautiful you are, and how kind. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears filling her eyes, Kono exclaimed "Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!" Steve stood up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately while his father and her cousin, whom he had just officially met that night, clapped and cheered for them. "I love you." he told her. "I love you too." she replied before hugging him for all that he was worth. A year later in 2002 they were married in a small ceremony in Steve's father's back yard. It was a year after that in December of 2003 that Steve told her about his intentions to join the SEAL's.

* * *

 **June 23rd, 2006**

"Lieutenant McGarrett!" a voice called. Steve turned to see Chief Petty Officer Sam Hanna running towards him. "LT, emergency call from Hawaii. It's your wife." he rushed out handing the Sat Phone to Steve. "Lieutenant McGarrett." he answered. "Steve? It's Chin Ho, Kono was in a surfing accident. She's in the hospital. The doctors are saying she may never walk or surf again." Steve's face paled and he took off running towards the Command Post at J-bad FOB. Finding Commander White, he requested emergency leave to go and be with his wife. 12 hours later, he sat by a hospital bed waiting for the love of his life to wake up.

* * *

 **September 20th, 2010**

"You're gonna tell us everything. Every terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm." Steve told Antonin Hesse. He was pissed. His best friend, Freddy, was dead because of this man. But he had a job to do. He would do it, and then he would grieve. When his Sat Phone started ringing he was scared, even if he didn't show it. Somehow he knew, that his life would never be the same.


End file.
